


Be Careful What You Fish For

by lilysmiles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dark Percy, Dimension Travel, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysmiles/pseuds/lilysmiles
Summary: Be careful what you wish for.If there was anything Percy would take for a motto, it was that.After all, accepting godhood only proved it to be true…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Accepting Godhood was a mistake.

Let me rephrase that…

Accepting Godhood was _more than_ a mistake.

It was a _disaster_.

It was like a ‘and they lived happily ever after’ statement in a fairy-tale. In a story, it looks all good and nice on paper. A sweet little conclusion to a lovey-dovey tale.

When in reality?

Reality plain _sucks_.

It’s not just that the actual story is more alike the originals of those Disney movies written by the Grimm Brothers where the Prince was a serial rapist and Sleeping Beauty was a voiceless victim in a coma. And what _actually_ happens after the ‘happy’ ending? Even if the tale _is_ really a happy one? What would come to be would doubtfully be a continuation of a sweet romance filled with challenges, but a path of compromise, family arguments, and maybe a divorce.

But fairy-tales don’t say that.

Because they tend to end with a marriage. The naïve Princesses’ ‘happily ever after’. The dream wedding. Who even cares what comes after that full stop? Who even _knows_? Other than that foolish fairy-tale Princess trying to pick up the pieces?

Percy does.

 _Now_.

Unfortunately…

Chapter 1

There comes a time in your life, when the only description of your circumstances you can think of is ‘I am _fucked_ ’. Sometimes it is an exaggeration. Other times? _Not so much_ …

For someone who has once held the title of the ‘Most Powerful Half-Blood’? For Percy Jackson? It was _definitely_ the latter. And while I do tend to blame my own terrible choices, and one life-altering choice in particular, the point where everything went sideways probably ~~definitely~~ started with my birth.

Usually, when a baby is born, it is a happy occasion. Any birth _should_ be. And so was mine.

But while in most couples, both parents experience similar feelings of anticipation, apprehension and accomplishment, those feelings _weren’t exactly_ it. Oh, my father very much experienced the last and maybe even the first. But the second? Well… it wasn’t as if he was becoming father for the first time. Or even the _hundredth_.

And Sally Jackson?

She couldn’t even muster up two out of three…

Though to give her credit, it wasn’t everyday that you find out that _no_ , regardless of the endless promises and love admissions, your lover _will not_ marry you. And not because he doesn’t want to ( _as if…_ ), but because he has been long-since married to someone else. _But don’t worry honey, I don’t love her and since it was arranged, I don’t value it at all. After all, it isn’t the first time I have done **this** …_

Of course, like any self-respecting woman of the 21st century, Sally gave the self-proclaimed and _proud of it_ cheat, the boot. Only to find out that _no_ it _isn’t_ that simple. That _no_ , you _can’t_ just close the door in the moron’s face and forget his existence like a fleeting nightmare. That not only have you had the lack of self-preservation to hook up with a literal _god_ , but because your upcoming child is _half_ , you have to marry the foulest man on the block.

If you want to live, of course.

And Sally _did_.

So all her future plans went down the drain…

Because, _no_ , she couldn’t go to college. And no, she doesn’t have any say in her life anymore, either. And if she doesn’t want to… well, there was always the orphanage option out there. It wasn’t as if Poseidon cared all that much. One half-blood more, one half-blood less… they always die in a few short decades anyway.

What is time to a god? Only ashes and memories…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Regardless of the hardships such a decision would bring, Sally Jackson refused to send her only child off to Camp Halfblood. And it wasn’t because she was a hypocrite that didn’t believe in monsters or someone who chose to stick their head in the sand and think that just because they can’t see something, it wasn’t there.

No.

That wasn’t it.

And perhaps, had she been the average American housewife ~~she only pretended to be~~ with a husband and a bunch of other kids _~~normal kids~~_ , she would have chosen differently. But she was who she was. And Percy was her only child. And regardless of what _Poseidon_ might have thought, Percy wasn’t the first halfblood in her life.

That was her cousin.

And while they didn’t have the same last name or even remotely looked alike, but as children, they were thick as thieves. So when her darling best friend and cousin found out that ‘ _no honey, daddy isn’t actually your daddy, that’s actually this hot, godly dude called Apollo’_ , Sally was the first person after Jess to find out. And _yes_ , she was skeptical at first. But only at first. Because it was like a fairy tale! Her cousin just found out they were special! A person with real superpowers!

And while Camp Halfblood is no magic school and Jess was no Harry Potter, it didn’t matter! Her cousin would become a superhero! A hidden warrior fighting monsters and protecting humanity from the shadows! And Sally would be their sidekick! Or better yet, their ground support!

So Sally was understandingly just as, if not _more_ excited over her cousin’s place at Camp Halfblood.

But all those foolish childish dreams came crashing down when her cousin was brought home in a body bag to be buried in a closed casket.

That was the end of _her_ fairy tale. And Jess’s.

But only the beginning of Percy’s.

So when Sally realized just _what_ her babe was, she swore a vow to herself. A vow she _broke_. That her son would _never_ step into the pile of shit that was the child indoctrination camp disguised as a ‘magic school’. 

Because what truly happens there?

From her now mature, adult perspective, _nothing good_.

Even if a child survives the trip to the Camp, the road to which is guarded by all sorts of monsters with a taste of half-blood flesh, they must survive a path of brainwashing and life-threatening quests in the honor of parents they had likely never met. Parents that _don’t care._ Because _no one_ could convince her that someone who spawns dozens of children a decade was _ever_ in love or cares about any of the resulting lowly _mortals_.

There is also the open question about what happens to half-bloods who reach adulthood. Because Jess and hence Sally, had never heard of _any_. Do none of them ever survive through the endless string of dangerous quests or do they get thrown out the golden gates the moment they hit maturity? With no true life-skills other than some arms training, no formal education and no more ‘divine’ protection?

Considering what she knows of the gods, and more precisely _Poseidon_ , the latter seems very likely if the first is not the case.

So no, Sally Jackson’s life was no fairy tale.

And she made sure Percy knew it too.

But maybe, just maybe, had she not torn off her child’s rose-tinted lenses back in childhood, he would have made a different choice. Been a bit more selfless. A bit more naïve. A bit more sacrificing.

And maybe, just maybe, Sally Jackson would have had her very much mortal son back. And not an immortal stranger wearing his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy didn’t like to think about the future. He wasn’t the most foresightful person either.

If he was, perhaps he would have chosen differently.

But then again, he did what he did. There was no going back. When the decision was made, it was final.

Everything else was null and void.

Gone.

Even if the changes weren’t visible straight away.

Because what kind of moron refuses immortality?! When godhood is the pinnacle of everything a half-blood could achieve? The ultimate reward?

And so when Zeus asked the question, Percy barely hesitated before saying ‘yes’. Although the pause was there. That little hesitance to accept.

Because everything they achieved, they achieved as a team. Why was _he_ the only one being offered to reap the benefits? What of Annabeth? Grover? Or even, _Clarissa_?! What about the _cause_ of the Titan War? What of those despondent and rejected half-bloods? What of the minor gods who are not important enough apparently to even get a cabin and whose kids have to live with the Hermes’s kids? Or someone like Hades who while being one of the Twelve was given absolutely zero credit?

But while the thought to ask justice for all those ignored _instead_ , slipped across Percy’s mind, it was there one moment and gone the next. As just because he would ask for acknowledgement of all those nameless halfbloods, _acknowledgment_ wouldn’t mean that the ’parent’ god will be any more interested or _present_ in their life. And if Percy was to ask Zeus to rescind the ‘no visitation’ law, it would be like a slap to the King of the Gods’ face. It would be like he were to admit that his decision wasn’t just _not working_ , but _counterproductive_! And even with the law in place, some gods that actually _cared_ , found both the time and opportunity to visit their children. The law was just a convenient excuse for them _not to bother_! And all those gods suffering injustice? They were _gods_! They didn’t need the word of a half-blood to protect them!

And at first all was well.

But it was when that feeling of exhilarating euphoria passed, that Percy began to see the cracks in the previously perfect picture. Those inconsistencies.

It began with the half-bloods.

His friends.

Oh, they cared for him, believed in him even. Which made everything worse, actually.

Had Percy been a nameless nobody, someone unknown, someone unimportant, he would have remained almost as he was. Just an immortal Seaweed Brain with extra some powers over water. Nothing much over that. Because regardless of what many _chose to_ believe, it wasn’t the transition to godhood that made one a god. It was the _worshipers_.

And the more of those around, the more that say your name with reverence, the more power and the less original personality a god has. Because their sense of self? It was unimportant. The truth was in the eye of the beholder, sadly. So while on one hand Percy remained the protector of half-bloods and the slayer of Titans, he also _changed_. 

Because a protector couldn’t be someone weak. And considering the fact that none of the Twelve were involved in the battles until the very end, many who didn’t know him personally, perceived the easy-going and somewhat airheaded Percy as someone ruthless, tactical and in many aspects _more powerful_ than the rest of the Olympians.

So basically, many things Percy was _not_.

And so the newly ascended immortal changed to accommodate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Had Percy gained worshipers later on into his godhood, he would have been mostly unchanged.

Someone like Hecate, who while having an entire religion dedicated to her own self in the more recent years, couldn’t bestow her worshipers with much power or perform extraordinary feats of world-changing magic. But if Wicca came about during the goddess’s _becoming_? She would have been a deity on par with Zeus with her own personal domain.

It was similar to the speed of a baby’s development compared to that of a fully grown adult. The difference in their learning capabilities is incomparable. But while the extra worship of Percy didn’t last long, it did when it mattered. And so ‘baby god’ Percy evolved…

The first to notice the changes were of course his friends. Meaning Annabeth. Because when instead of the powerful but somewhat submissive Seaweed Brain, who while not enjoyed but tolerated her teasing she got stoic indifference, she was surprised. But people change, their feelings change. So while she wasn’t happy, she wasn’t alarmed.

She should have been.

Because the changes didn’t stop there.

But considering that Percy was the only half-blood any of the campers had ever seen that had obtained godhood, no one raised any alarm. After all, how were they meant to know of gods and their personalities? So no one grew concerned. At all.

And the only ones who could have noticed the signs, meaning Chiron and Dionysus, were never close enough to Percy to actually know _him_ and not the Champion of the Gods. And Dionysus was a drunk on withdrawal to boot who failed to care for anything other than his own pleasures and the ‘unfairness’ of his punishment.

What about Poseidon, some would deign to ask. Well… For starters, when the god actually sired Percy, he never actually invested much effort into him in the first place. Oh, he was very pleased with his son’s achievements as they increased his own standing and influence in the immortal games of the Greek gods. But that was it. The feelings the god of the Oceans harbored for his half-blood progeny were hardly filial. More like those towards a prized pet or a child’s excitement at getting a shiny new toy. But the moment the novelty wears off? The toy gets dumped back into the cupboard along with a pile of previously treasured but now discarded toys.

So when Percy obtained godhood, Poseidon was at first vibrating with excitement. After all, it was _his_ son that achieved the unachievable. Not just another brat of Zeus! But once the initial joy wore off? Poseidon, and more so _Percy_ realized that they had almost nothing in common. They were quite literally blood-related strangers. And Poseidon had little desire to change anything in their non-existent relationship. Especially considering his very much existing wife and legitimate godly child and heir, Triton. Poseidon had little need of Percy now that he was a god and not just another half-blood that would bring him worship and respect with his victories.

And now a god himself, Percy didn’t take long to understand that.

But it was him being a god that had basically lost him any support or interest of the Twelve in his affairs. After all, what did they care for just another minor god? And with Sally Jackson finally moving on to find some happiness and normality in her life, happiness and normality he didn’t want to and wouldn’t dare to intrude on, that made him realize that the world had truly little to offer to him anymore. He quite literally had nowhere to go.

A homeless god.

What a joke…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Upon a hill, in the middle of a dense forest, stop a couple. A girl and a boy some would rightfully call jail-bait. But relationships, even serious ones at their age, were the norm at Camp Halfblood. After all, one day, probably soon, one or both of them probably wouldn’t come back. And not because they decided to travel and see the world either. That was the reality of being the mortal offspring of gods. The price for powers was a short lifespan and virtually no divine protection. Not unless the half-bloods in question were persons of interest.

Luckily, these two _were_.

And even better for one of them, the concept and issues associated with mortality was no longer his problem. However, the same didn’t stand true for his female companion. And that was an issue.

“Annabeth…” The boy was confused. He honestly didn’t understand what was going on. And while he had felt that recently, the girl he really liked, maybe even loved had been pulling away, he had really hoped he would never have this conversation.

The girl, the obviously named Annabeth was a beauty. Not in the classic sense. Or even the modern sense. She didn’t have model’s hourglass figure. Or a boob, lip and nail job. Honestly, she was rather… flat. _Everywhere_. Her hair was unlikely to have even seen any hair products more sophisticated than the cheapest shampoo label in the neighborhood’s Walmart, a plastic hairbrush and a rubber band. She was an inch taller than her male companion. But that wasn’t surprising. After all, it’s the girls that have their teenage growth spurts first. Especially older girls. And Annabeth was definitely the older of the two. And the more mature…

“Percy, you have to understand that it’s not that I don’t like you. I _do_! But the moment you accepted immortality, _godhood_ even, you practically said ‘no’ to _us_. How do you even think this would even work? You, staying forever young and immortal even with a god’s ability to manipulate your outward age and me, the mortal halfblood?! Even if you _do_ remain faithful and committed to our relationship, countless real-life examples have shown that relationships between gods and mortals _don’t work_! You only have to take a look at your parents for an example!”

The said Percy looked grief stricken. “But…”

“No Seaweed Brain! No ‘buts’! Just because you don’t want to accept it, doesn’t mean that reality will bend over backwards for you! And maybe it had _once_. Once, when you were a favored half-blood, prized for your place in divine plans, but not _anymore_! Now that you have godhood, _surely_ you have noticed that the gods, even your own _father_ , couldn’t care less about you. And if you _hadn’t_ , you are dumber than I thought!” Annabeth looked about to explode. Or maybe even throw something. But she just stormed off. And left him standing. Left him alone.

Surprisingly, Percy’s misfortunes didn’t stop there.

Because no matter how much he wanted to disagree with her, his now _ex-_ girlfriend was _right_. But then again, she _always_ was. She wasn’t a daughter of Athena, the goddess of _Wisdom_ for nothing. And he was just Seaweed Brain. The now Immortal Seaweed Brain! What was he even thinking when he accepted Zeus’s offer, he would never know! What is he even meant to do for the rest of _eternity_?! An eternity made worse by a bunch of different things. Some little and _others_? Not so much… Riptide refusing to answer his call and thus being recalled by Poseidon was _definitely_ the latter. So his, as it turns out _not so faithful_ sword will await the next worthy half-blood, apparently.

It was kind of sad that out of all his friends and admirers, the only one to not eventually walk away was the person Percy would hesitate to call his friend. Considering it was sort of his fault Nico’s sister died, he would have understood if he did too.

But he hadn’t.

And that made all the difference in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Upon obtaining godhood, Percy no longer found solace in water. Or rather, in the _ocean_. It no longer brought him the feeling of peace and safety he was long accustomed to. Because he was a god now. And the oceans weren’t _his_ domain. They were his _father’s_. A father that while hadn’t explicitly stated so, obviously wanted nothing to do with him, hence the feeling of wrongness and unwelcome the moment he dipped his toes further than the shoreline.

But if there was one trait about Percy that didn’t change one bit, it was his stubbornness. Because those who knew him well knew that the shy-looking and seemingly submissive boy could knock down walls with his hard-headedness. Although usually, such a powerful character trait was reserved and demonstrated when trying to fulfil the expectations of _others_. And very rarely for himself.

But now things were different.

Because for the first time of seemingly forever, Percy could do whatever he wanted. Could finally be selfish. Do anything. Go anywhere. And had no expectations and most importantly, _divine plans_ hanging over his head.

And if there was one thing most teenagers with no attachments or expectations have in common, it is the desire to travel and see the world. And Percy, for all his newly obtained godhood, was hardly any different. So what if the world oceans seemingly reject him? It’s only a matter of looking before he finds somewhere not in Poseidon’s domain. After all, regardless of what the Greek deities wanted their descendants to believe, they were _hardly_ the only pantheon out there. And it was only a matter of looking that should find him an unoccupied spot. Even if it is some nameless pond in the middle of nowhere.

And eventually, such a place was found.

In a surprising way too…

Because who would ever think that such a famous landmark such as the Dead Sea would have no divine owner? Or protection?

Percy certainly didn’t.

Honestly, he only visited to sate him curiosity. After all, a Sea that is more alike an Ocean. So much like home, but not. With its waters so salty and barren, only flies could survive.

No wonder that no god had found a home there.

Because the Dead Sea was unwelcoming to say the least.

But Percy loved it.

At first sight.

And the Dead Sea loved him back. It finally found its deity that wouldn’t turn his nose up in disgust and leave to look for something better. Because of course sea-life is wonderful. And being a literal Lord of the Flies is hardly romantic. But for a nomad with nowhere else to go, it was the perfect home.

Honestly, for all its seeming hostility, Percy felt more at home in the Dead Sea, than he even did in the Ocean. It was as if a hidden piece of him, a piece that was always secretly missing was finally found.

And he wasn’t ever letting it go.

Not for anything.

Not for petty godly squabbles.

Not even for the end of the world.

Although he would find that that conviction would be tested before long.

And it would be the choices he makes, or the lack of them, that will shape his future into what it is meant to be.


End file.
